The Hypno Beam
by Ellis97
Summary: Jimmy has built his latest invention...The Hypno-Beam, a device that he'll use to benefit mankind, get rich, create world peace and end all wars...or he could use it to play pranks on his friends.


**Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's time for another adventure starring everyone's favorite boy genius, Jimmy Neutron! Let's see what kind of invention he has planned for us today!**

* * *

Our story opens up in Jimmy's backyard where we see the boy genius sitting on his work table and building something out of something with a swirl on it.

"Uh Jimmy, what're you building?" asked Carl.

"My latest invention, the Hypnotizing Beam!" Jimmy said as he wired something into the gizmo's handle "It hypnotizes people with some sort of beam"

"Gee, that was redundant" Carl remarked "So, why do you have this jar of sp-sp-spiders?"

"I'm going to hypnotize you into not being scared of spiders anymore" Jimmy explained as he connected the second half of the handle.

Finally, the Hypno Beam was finished.

"Okay Carl, time to for you to test out my new invention" Jimmy said as he picked up the Hypno Beam "Say cheese"

Carl gulped "I don't know, Jimmy. Maybe-"

"ENGAGE!" Jimmy shouted as he put on a pair of sunglasses and shot a hypnotic beam right at Carl.

"My brain kind of itches

"Now let's see if it worked" Jimmy said as he opened up the jar of spiders and threw them onto Carl.

"AAAAHHHH!" Carl screamed at the top of his voice and started running around in a panic.

"Hmmm..." Jimmy thought "Maybe there's a loose circuit. I'd better fix it"

Jimmy then started working on the Hypno Beam and Carl was brushing the spiders off his shirt.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Sheen ran up to them "Look what I got! I got-Oh hey Carl, there's a spider on you"

"AAAHHH!" Carl screamed as he started panicking "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Jimmy! Look at this! I got the new Ultra Lord with Hyper-Wings" Sheen showed Jimmy an Ultra Lord action figure with large wings "No force in the universe can withstand it!"

Sheen tossed the Ultra Lord figure like an airplane and it ended up between two tree branches.

"Except for trees" Jimmy remarked as he repaired the Hypno Beam.

"NOOOO!" Sheen shouted.

"Don't feel bad, Sheen" said Carl "Maybe Jimmy can hypnotize you into forgetting about Ultra Lord"

"Forgetting about Ultra Lord?" Sheen gasped and then started shaking Carl like a doll "ARE YOU MAD DUDE?!"

"No Sheen, it's those two squirrels" said Jimmy "I can hypnotize them into thinking Ultra Lord is a giant acorn and they'll gather him for me. It's a completely flawless plan"

Jimmy put his shades on and shot the Hypno Beam at the squirrels. Unfortunately, the squirrels mistook Jimmy's head for a nut and jumped right on him.

"HEY! HEY!" Jimmy ran around frantically "Get off of me! I'm not an acorn"

"Go Jimmy! Go!" Carl chanted as he saw Jimmy running around as the squirrels attacked him.

Jimmy kept running until he crashed into the tree and Ultra Lord fell into Sheen's arm.

"Thanks Jimmy" Sheen said as he caught his action figure "That Hypno-thingy really works"

"Yeah, but I think it might have a strange effect on animals" Jimmy remarked "It's amazing what you can create from an old Frisbee, a handle from an old toy gun and a few wires"

"Jimmy! What you have is a precious weapon in your hand" Sheen put his hands on Jimmy's shoulders "You've gotta do something big with it!"

"You're right, Sheen" said Jimmy "Maybe I could use it for the betterment of mankind, maybe I could cure mental disabilities, maybe I could make the rich give to the poor...or I could use it for fun and make everyone do funny things"

"Works for me" Sheen and Carl both shrugged.

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen went over to the park where all their friends were having a nice time.

Jimmy made a devilish grin "This is gonna be good"

He walked over to Cindy and Libby, who were playing on the seesaw.

"Hello Libby" he approached them "Hello Ms. Vortex. I didn't realize they were letting you out of your cage today"

Cindy glared at Jimmy and stepped off the seesaw, making Libby fall down.

"Hey! Cindy!" Libby exclaimed as she fell onto the ground.

"Sorry, Libs" Cindy sheepishly grinned, then turned to Jimmy "What do you want, Jerkules?"

"Oh, nothing" Jimmy said innocently "Except maybe...THIS!"

Jimmy quickly drew out his Hypno Beam and started hypnotizing the girls right with it.

"Okay Cindy...you are a cow and Libby...you're a perky high school cheerleader!" Jimmy snickered.

Just then, Cindy started mooing, dropped on her four limbs and started eating the green grass on the ground and Libby started doing cheers and waving her hands like pom-poms.

"We're number one, not number two! We're gonna knock the whoopsies out of you!" she chanted as she started doing splits and jumps.

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen laughed when all of a sudden, Nick came walking to Jimmy.

"Awesome, Nerd Bomb" he playfully punched Jimmy's arm "That's like totally classic"

Jimmy then started hypnotizing Nick "Nick, you are a sexy bikini runway model!"

"Work it, work it, oh work it! I can walk!" Nick started placing his hands on his hips and swinging them "Good side, better side!"

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen laughed while watching Nick blow kisses to everyone around him.

"That was awesome, Jimmy" Sheen laughed "Who do we do next?"

Jimmy then saw Brittany playing on a swing and got a sneaky idea.

"Hello boys" Brittany greeted the trio in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Brittany, check out my latest invention" Jimmy showed Brittany the Hypno-Beam.

"Oh my God! It looks so pretty, what is it?" Brittany asked as she got off the swing.

"See for yourself" Jimmy said as he put on his protective shades and started shooting hypnotic beams at Brittany "Okay Brittany...you're Lily Scalawag; the most beautiful and greedy pirate in the seven seas!"

"Arrgggh me bucko! I be Lily Scalawag the Pirate!" Brittany said in a pirate accent "I be pillaging the seven seas for precious booty! Arrgghh!"

"Boy Jimmy, you sure know how to hypnotize" Carl snorted.

"Yeah" Jimmy chuckled.

"Hey, try doing it on your parents so they can treat you like a king" suggested Sheen.

"Sorry Sheen, I couldn't do that to them" Jimmy shook his head "My parents are too precious to be brainwashed. They mean too much to me"

"Then I guess that means we're out of the question, right?" asked Carl.

Jimmy chuckled and then hypnotized Carl and Sheen "You guys are sassy female backup singers!"

Carl and Sheen started to sing and dance "Ain't no loving man! Shoo wop! Shoo wop! Ooh ain't no loving my man! Shoo wop! Shoo wop!"

"Best invention ever" Jimmy twirled the Hypno-Beam and blew on the shooter.

Jimmy and Goddard continued watching their friends do silly things for quite a while.

"Boy Goddard, this sure is something" Jimmy chuckled.

"Bark!" said Goddard.

"I could watch this all day, but alas...all good things must come to an end. Hand me the airhorn, boy" Jimmy held out his hand.

Goddard's back opened and an extending arm handed Jimmy an airhorn. Jimmy blew the airhorn, which snapped everyone out of their trances and walked away with Goddard, laughing. As soon as they left, the others were confused as to what was going on.

"Yeooww!" Libby groaned "Why am I doing a split?"

"Why am I wearing an eye patch and bandanna?" Brittany asked as she felt the eye patch she was wearing.

Cindy then noticed what she was eating and started spitting out the grass "This...bleh...must bleh! Be...bleh! NEUTROOONNN!"

Later that day, Jimmy and Goddard were back on Jimmy's workbench, finishing up a new invention.

"Hey Goddard, have you seen the Hypno-Beam?" he asked the robot dog.

Goddard shook his head as if he was saying "I thought you had it"

"Hey Neutron!" shouted a voice from behind. It was Nick and the others, with angry looks on their faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jimmy grinned at them.

"Oh, hi Jimmy!" Sheen chuckled nervously "I didn't say nothing about you building a hypnotizing wheel and messing with our minds"

"And is this it?" Cindy asked as she showed the Hypno Beam.

"Can we talk about this?" Jimmy gulped.

"Nope" Cindy said bluntly.

Cindy then started hypnotizing Jimmy and next thing you know, he was serving his friends snacks and drinks in a hypnotic trance.

"Here's your Purple Flurp, my beautiful and smartest of all queen" a brainwashed Jimmy said as he handed Cindy a beverage.

"Thank you, slave" Cindy sipped her drink.

"I love hypnosis" said Libby.

"So do I" added Nick.

The three clinked their glasses together and started to laugh as Jimmy continued to serve them. Just then, they noticed Carl and Sheen doing something weird.

They were singing "Ain't no loving my man! Shoo wop, shoo wop! Ain't no loving my man! Shoo wop! Shoo wop!"

"You know guys, you're not hypnotized anymore" Libby deadpanned.

"I know, we're just slaves to the rhythm" said Carl.

"Yep" Sheen added "We're just two sassy mama jamas"

They continued singing and dancing "Ain't no loving my man! Shoo wop, shoo wop! Ain't no loving my man! Shoo wop!"

In just a millisecond, Brittany then joined Carl and Sheen in singing and dancing, leaving the others a bit annoyed.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hypnosis is a precious gift and that is one gift mean't to be abused by foolish children. Stay tuned for our next adventure.**


End file.
